Broken Promise
by sonofwolf
Summary: Starscream breaks a promise. Takes place after his exile in G1.


_I loved you, a million times, I loved you._

"He's dead now."

"Because of you."

Megatron looked down at the large grayed over metal corpse. "He would have died a long time ago. All that time in the ice just prolonged the inevitable. Your defection did not change that."

"As I remember, _Lord Megatron_," Starscream whispered. "You exiled me. You couldn't keep me nor kill me. He was the only one who could keep me alive, no matter what I did or said. When I shoot you, you tear me apart. When I shot him, he disappeared until I needed him. That is real loyalty, something you never could understand."

Starscream leaned forward and touched the slack lips of the corpse, sensing traces of regurgitated energon. High grade, without potency.

"_How did you get it?"_

"_Does it matter? I have it, that's all that matters."_

"_Starscream…"_

"_Just drink it!"_

"If you had just stayed off planet, we wouldn't have found you."

"I didn't know you had been _looking_," Starscream spat. "You were rid of me; why couldn't you leave well enough alone?!"

"Why couldn't you? All the energy you stole, and yet you wasted it in high grade."

"You removed me from this war, _Megatron_…"

"And you should know better than to steal from me, Starscream. I had exiled you with no intention of seeking you out until the war was over, but I cannot ignore a thief, especially a brazen thief such as yourself," Megatron put one fist on his hip. "Let me ask, now that all is said and done. Was it worth it?"

_His arms were holding me close. His fingers touched me…everywhere. Oh, my wings, please…I just begged and he complied. I didn't mind begging him. He'd do anything for me; he knows it, I know it._

_His mouth was on mine. Slightly bigger. I could taste the high grade still. He didn't consume too much; he never did. He let me have it. I think he enjoyed seeing me so giddy, so lustful. So completely ready to bend to his will, if he ever asked me to do anything. I would do it. Sure I would make a fuss, but I would do it._

"_Just keep talking," he whispered, brushing his lips against mine. "Tell me you love me. You missed me. Tell me what you told me before. Tell me you did it all…"_

_His fingers are on my intakes, and in the seam of my hip. "…for you…I did it all for you…" His fingers move from my intakes and to my jaw, white against such darkness. He pushes my jaw down and tilts my head back, a finger tracing my lips and his lips attempting to reach my neck. I collapse my intakes._

_Shrouded with intoxication, each touch seems to happen over and over as my sensors sluggishly try to process data…_

"_I love you, Skyfire. I always did. A million times…every solar cycle…"_

"Which part?" Starscream touched the still smoking hole in the corpse's chest. His sensors registered the heat and damage. If the corpse had not been half buried in rubble, he knew he could have seen to the other side. "The part when he first died? If it hadn't been for that, I would have never joined the Decepticons. You know, they blamed me for his death. They never listened to what I said. That's why I ended up joining. How could I trust the very people who denied me of him? I knew he was still alive. But it was easier to hate and pretend he died. It gave me fuel to continue."

"Sentiment is for the weak."

"It got me this far, didn't it?" Starscream sneered. "When he came back, it was too late. I'd already mourned him. I should thank you though. If you hadn't exiled me…" Starscream looked into the burned out optics of the corpse. "I'd be just like you."

_I was connected to him, in all ways, my spark, my body. The only data he had to offer was his emotions and his touch. He was without memory to sustain me. He was pure, without war. I was the only thing he lived for, the only thing he craved. As soon as I had been exiled, he had disappeared from the Autobots. They didn't seem to miss him._

_Some things never change._

"_Tell me you'll never go back!" He gasped it into my neck, his body trembling. "Just tell me you'll never go back…don't make me worry anymore."_

"_As long as you are still here," I can barely speak. I don't know if he heard me. "As long as this war denies your existence…"_

"_Please!" His data surges. So much pain and want behind that one word. The data is overwhelming. His touches are possessive. Grabbing. Hurting._

_I moaned in pleasure and in pain. He had dominated me in a way no one ever has. It was beautiful, so very beautiful. I loved it. All those years of carving my way through victims and ranks and having no home, no comrades, no one, and he was there and he was mine. "I'll never go back!"_

_His spark swallowed me whole. So dizzying, so drunk, I fell into it. I couldn't help it. _

"Your emotion gets in your way. Your pride, your ambition," Megatron looks at the corpse. "Your past. You care too much about things. Its poison and you know it."

"Perhaps," Starscream stood. "But one day, Megatron, one day that won't be the case."

"Don't bore me. I've heard it all before. How one day you will be the rightful leader of the Decepticons," Megatron smirked. "But whatever works for you. Now, has your survival instinct died along with him, or do you still have some silly notion for revenge or visions of grandeur that could possibly fuel your existence for a while longer?"

_I woke up in his arms. It almost seemed to be like from a memory. I nearly checked my memory banks to make sure I was not hallucinating. But it was real. _

"_We should leave the system," he whispered. "I'm sure there are parts of this galaxy where no one has heard of Decepticons or Autobots."_

"_You would be surprised." I sat up, straddling his body, and looked down at him. Handsome, for his size. Gentle._

_His face turned pensive, as one hand mapped down my cockpit. "Did you really do it all because of me?"_

_He hates war. He hates death. He is a mech of words and ideals. Truly the last of his kind. Even Optimus Prime kills. He once told me that he would refuse Prime's orders. Soon, Prime stopping giving them to him. _

_But he wanted to know. I had killed. Some would say it was murder. In some cases, they're right. I had lied, deceived, plundered, murdered my way through so many millions of years without him there. _

_Although the sting of his first death had worn away a long time ago, it was still there. It hurts even now._

"_Yes," I admit. "But it's not your fault."_

_He smiled. "For a long time, I had thought you to be what the Autobots said you were; a cruel murderer. No cause or motive."_

"_Did they know about us?"_

"_I never told them."_

"_It wouldn't have mattered." My fists clenched. I could see my face harden in the reflection of his optics. His hands covered my fists and he sat up to rest his helm against mine. "It never mattered."_

"_Yes it did," he whispered. "If it mattered to you, that's all that matters."_

_He leans forward to kiss me. It would have been such a sweet kiss, like they all were._

_Instead, he saw you, and pushed me to the ground just as your killing shot was fired._

"Megatron, when someone has their blaster aimed to your back," Starscream turned to Megatron. "Who is going to take the shot for you?" He stepped closer to the Decepticon leader. "If I'm not the one shooting at you, then I hope you'll see me standing there laughing."

Megatron's smirk faded away. "You're a fool, Starscream."

Starscream smirked. "The only fool I see here is you, Megatron. Perhaps my ambition clouded my judgment before. Perhaps my sentiment for Skyfire held me back as well," Starscream walked past Megatron and laughed. "But Skyfire's dead now, and soon, you will be too."


End file.
